


Keith Pleases his Daddy

by TheKingofAnimeandManga



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Incest, M/M, Muscles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingofAnimeandManga/pseuds/TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: On home from college for the weekend, Keith and his dad discover more about themselves. Keith POV





	Keith Pleases his Daddy

My name is Keith Rhee. I guess you could say that growing up, I led somewhat of a double-life. As far as my family and close friends knew, I was arrow-straight. I played the game and projected the image that I knew would go over well with the people in my life. After all, when you're from a small town in the Upper Peninsula of Michigan, you have to do what you have to do in order to fit in. So, I dated my share of girls. Of course, things never went anywhere. I couldn't bring myself to have sex with any of them. I was too busy lusting after my male teachers.

It was all just harmless fantasy. But, there was one man I wanted more than anything. And, as far as I was concerned, he would forever be out of my reach. I'm talking about my father. If you saw him, you'd understand why. He's 6'2" tall, Korean, with wavy black hair and when he smiled, he made your heart melt. He was a firefighter so he was in incredible shape. His physique was near that of Zeb Atlas for which I was grateful.

I don't think my parents ever knew that I was gay. I did my best to hide that part of myself from my family. When the time came for me to leave for college, part of me was very relieved. I felt like I might finally stand a chance at living a more open life. And that's what I set out to do. I went to the University of Michigan due to my dad being a die hard Wolverine fan. Ann Arbor was far enough away that I felt comfortable being more open about my sexuality, but close enough that I could come home to visit on occasion. Unfortunately, I never got around to "living my life out loud" as I had wanted to. I became too wrapped up in my studies to develop much of a social life. I was majoring in aerospace engineering and hardly left my dorm or the library. My roommate Lance Garcia who was majoring in History and Latin American and Caribbean studies. A wealthy Cuban American guy from Bloomfield Hills, he had acted like money flowed like water while I wasn't exactly poor, I really wasn't like most Michigan students who came from hoity toity backgrounds. My dad's tenure as a firefighter did provide us with good income but compared to Lance, I might as well be homeless. Lance himself wasn't a bad guy but he was too much a womanizer. I cannot tell you how many times I had to go to the dorm space to escape the moans from whatever girl he's brought back. But all in all, he was funny, goofy, and had killer taste in music. He was the first person I told of my sexuality and he reacted with okay, cool. He's been very accepting of me and even gave me some condoms when I prepare to do it. Also my best friend Pidge (real name was Katie Holt and the daughter of one of Earth's most decorated astronauts), who was majoring mechanical engineering, was very accepting. We've been friends since we were in kindergarten. We made a promise to go to the same college and let me tell you, she has never been one to be a girl. She played kickball, played with Hot Wheels, and build her first robot at 10! She easily could've skipped 5 grades but she chose to stay with me. Our favorite memories are those HARSH northern Michigan winters! She won every snowball war with the neighborhood kids. Yeah life was generally good for me. Anyway back to the story. It was my first weekend as a sophomore and I decided to go home.

It felt good being back home. Most everything was as I remembered it. Except Kroila, my mom, was working a lot. At this point in her life, I figured she'd be ready to retire - just like my dad had done a few years ago. But it seemed as if she was working even more, frequently working 11 or 12 hour days and going out of town on business trips. I began to notice how it affected my dad. He seemed so lonely. I also noticed how hot my dad still was. He still kept in shape by running in the evenings and working out every day. And his hair had started to go salt pepper, which actually made him even sexier, in my opinion. I, of course, felt like I still had to keep up the charade of being straight. God only knows why, at 19, I couldn't tell my parents the truth. Oh and did I forget to mention that mom is an alien? Her species is called the Galra. I was picked on by those little bastards at school, especially James Griffin. However, my mom came and nearly threatened them with death if they mess with me again. She was also 6'5. Galra are much taller than humans. She also decided to become an accountant to better support us so I never really had to worry about the cost of attending Michigan (especially since I was in state) but like I said, compared to most students, I'm as poor as a West Virginia hillbilly.

Friday evening, after telling my parents I was going out on a date, my dad told me he was planning a special, romantic evening at home for he and my mom. I promised him I'd stay out as late as possible to give them their privacy. Unfortunately, things didn't go as planned. My married date's girlfriend, who was supposed to be shopping, came home at the most inopportune time.

My date, William, and I were in their bedroom stripped naked. I was about to bury my cock in his ass when his girlfriend walked in and flipped her lid at seeing her supposedly loving boyfriend on his back, begging to be fucked. After kissing him goodbye in front of her (Hey...I was feeling my oats, I guess!), I left for home with a still-raging hard-on in my pants. It was only after I put my key in the front door lock that I remembered about my parents' romantic evening. I decided I would try to sneak in and up to my room unnoticed. However, when I walked in the house, I saw my dad sitting on the sofa, dressed up like he would be for a day at work (or a romantic evening) with a beer in his hand and two empty bottles on the coffee table.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Oh... Hey, Keith. Why are you home so early? I thought you were on a date."

"The evening didn't go as planned. I forgot about your dinner plans with Mom. I hope I'm not interrupting." I looked around and didn't see any sign that Mom was home. "Where IS Mom?"

"By now, halfway to Seattle. Last minute business trip."

"Oh no! I'm so sorry, Dad. I know how much you were looking forward to this evening."

"Yeah. I thought your mom was too. I guess work is more important. That's the way it's been lately. And I'm so fucking sick of it!"

My heart really went out to him. My father was feeling lonely, neglected, and unloved. In the moment, I had the purest of motives. If only I'd known then what this next, seemingly innocent question would set into motion... "I'm really sorry, Dad. I'm sure she'll make it up to you later. But for now, how about we have some dinner? I didn't get to eat yet. I'm sure you haven't either. We shouldn't let this great dinner you prepared go to waste."

"You sure you don't mind spending the evening with your old man? I'm sure you have better things to do."

I grinned at him. "There's nothing I'd rather be doing right now."

That put a smile on his face. I followed him into the dining room and was amazed at what I saw. The dining room table was full of gourmet food, lit candles, and a bottle of wine on ice. "Wow! You really went all out on this dinner, didn't you?!"

Dad chuckled and I couldn't tell if the look on his face was embarrassment, frustration, or a combination of both. "Yeah, Kiddo. Your mom said she had something important she wanted to tell me tonight at dinner. I wanted to go super-romantic. I was hoping that she was going to say she would be retiring soon and we could rediscover our love. Apparently, that's not the case. Man aliens are really fickle."

"Retire? Dad, Mom's still young right?" I asked.

"Keith, you're mom is 300 years old. In Galra culture, that's the time to retire and start thinking about your family. Galra women are to stay the rest of their lives at home at that age." he said.

"Oh" I said. "Rediscover your love? Dad, you don't think Mom's fallen out of love with you, do you? That's crazy!"

"What am I supposed to think, son? She's never home anymore. When she IS here, we're hardly in the same room together. She goes to bed before me...or if she doesn't, she makes sure I've fallen asleep before she comes upstairs. We haven't been...intimate...in over a year. I'm starting to wonder if she's found another man. Someone younger, more virile, and sexier...than I am. Hell, she could probably be seeing a Galra behind my back!"

Without thinking, I quickly said, "That's not possible, Dad. There's no man sexier than you."

In my mind, my words seemed to hang out there in the dining room for ages. I stood frozen, not believing that I had just given vocal proof of my deepest feelings for my father. I saw a strange look on my father's face. I was hoping maybe he was unsure of what I'd just said. I decided to change the subject quickly, hoping to gloss over my slip of the tongue. My father was already lonely, heartbroken, and drunk over the idea that my mother may no longer be in love with him. The last thing I wanted to hit him with tonight was the fact that, not only is his only son gay, but I have the hots for him too. "Dad, why don't we sit down to dinner? The food will be cold if I don't dig into it pretty soon."

The rest of dinner seemed to go okay. Dad gave no indication that he was at all ruffled by - or even gave a second thought to - what I had said earlier. We spent the time having a great conversation...truly catching up on each other's lives. Even though I'd been back at home for a couple months, I hadn't really taken the time to sit down with either of my parents and just talk about LIFE. The two of us easily finished off the bottle of champagne he had bought for the occasion. Plus, we each drank three bottles of beer. After dinner, we went into the living room and he sat on the sofa. Or perhaps, flopped down on the sofa would've been the better description. It was now obvious that my dad was truly drunk. Alcohol and a broken heart are definitely not a good combination.

As I prepared to sit down next to him, he stopped me. "Son, you don't have to keep me company. If you'd rather go up to your room and do whatever it is that you do up there in the evenings, please feel free to. You don't have to feel obligated to spend the entire evening with me just because your mother isn't here."

I sat down next to him on the sofa anyway. "Are you kidding me, Dad? I don't feel obligated to be here. I'm having a great time hangin' with you. This is the first time since I moved back in that I've been able to spend any real time with you."

He looked at me and grinned. I remember thinking at the time that it had to be the absolute sexiest grin I've ever seen, still to this day. "Yeah. It's been a really nice evening, son. Not the evening I expected to have, but it's been really great." He put his arm around my shoulders and rubbed my right arm. Oh great! Just what I needed...my cock to spring to life.

All of the sudden, out of left field, he brought up something that I had started to convince myself had gone unnoticed. Boy, was I wrong... "Son, I've been thinking all night about something you said earlier and trying to decide if I should bring it up or not. But I've decided I need to know what you meant. Earlier, you said there was no man sexier than me."

I started to desperately figure out what words I could possibly use to worm out of the predicament I was convinced that statement had gotten me into. "Dad..."

Dad quickly interrupted me. "Now, don't get me wrong. It's always nice for a man - especially one of my age - to be told that he's sexy. But it's not every day that that comment comes from his own son. What did you mean when you said that?"

"Dad, I would think there'd be no room for subtext in a phrase like 'there's no man sexier than you.' I meant exactly what I said." I couldn't tell what the expression on his face meant. Was he proud, disgusted, flattered, embarrassed, confused, angry...? I had no idea. The next thing that I saw made me even more confused. As I was bringing my eyes from my hands in my lap back up to his face to continue talking to him, I thought I saw some growth in his crotch. WHAT?! My eyes must be deceiving me. Or maybe it's the way he's sitting on the couch...just giving the illusion of movement. I decided to continue talking. I had a feeling of where this conversation was heading and I didn't want him to catch me looking at his crotch. "I didn't think you were one of those guys who had a problem receiving compliments from other guys. I didn't mean to offend you."

"No, no... You didn't offend me. And please... You know I'm more enlightened than that. I'm not one of those insecure men so out of touch with his sexuality that he can't accept a compliment from another man. I'm just surprised you'd say something like that to me. I mean, you're my son...not a friend or a co-worker."

"So, we're cool, then?"

"Sure, son. We're fine." His facial expression told me that he still had something on his mind, though.

"Dad, is there something else you want to say? You look like you've got something on your mind."

"Never mind, son. It's nothing. Something personal I was going to ask you, but it's nothing important."

"Dad, after the great evening we've had, you shouldn't feel like there's anything you can't ask me." I was certain I knew what he wanted to ask me...and I'd rather he didn't ask. But I wanted to make certain he knew he could ask me. Weird logic, huh?

"Son, you know neither your mom nor I have asked you about your love life or anybody you've dated..."

"Yeah. I've really appreciated that you gave me the freedom to find my own way. I never wanted overprotective parents who needed to meet every single person I'm dating."

He smiled at me. "You seem to have done all right for yourself...although I have no proof of that."

"What do you mean?" I wish he'd just come out and ask me already, rather than taking the long way around. I felt like fast forwarding through this whole conversation and just shouting, 'YES, I'm gay, dammit!'

"It's just that, I realized tonight that I've never met any of the girls you've dated. Not in high school and not since you moved back home. You always talked about going out with this girl and that girl, but I never met any of them. And tonight you said your date didn't go well, but you haven't told me anything about her."

"Boy, Dad. Retirement sure is making you nosy. What are you going to do next...sit by the kitchen window with a pair of binoculars and spy on the neighborhood?"

He laughed. "The day I start doing that, son, you have my permission to put me out of my misery. Look, I'm sorry about sticking my nose into your personal business. At 19, you have every right to your privacy. Tonight, you've heard more than your fair share of my marital problems...something you shouldn't have even known about. I was just hoping to know a little bit more about YOU." He put his hand on my left shoulder, patted me there, and then rubbed my shoulder. I looked at my dad and saw something in his eyes that I couldn't quite explain. But looking into his eyes, all of the sudden I decided that I needed to be honest with him...not completely honest, mind you. But the time had come for me to stop lying to my parents about my sexuality...or, at least, one of them.

"Dad... I think it's time that I was honest with you."

He took his hand off my shoulder and looked me in the eyes. "Okay, son. I'm listening."

"There's a reason that you and Mom never met any of the girls I said I dated in high school...and I haven't told you anything about the woman I was on a date with tonight." All of the nerves I had in the pit of my stomach seemed to well up inside me at that very moment. I couldn't seem to form the words to speak the next sentence and I swear tears started streaming down my face.

Dad must've known I was having a hard time. He put his arms around me, looked me square in the eye with a look of deep compassion and said, "Son, it's okay."

He pulled me to him and I laid my head on his chest while I regained my composure. GOD, I could've stayed that way for the rest of the night. Having my father's arms around me, my head resting on his chest. Despite my teary state, I was throwing some major wood in my jeans. But I knew I couldn't stay like this for any longer. We needed to finish the conversation. I needed to say the words.

"Son, we can finish this conversation later. It's late. Let's just go to bed and finish talking tomorrow."

I raised up to a seated position again and faced him. "No, Dad. I'm okay. I've kept this part of my life from you for too long. You know what I'm going to say, but I have to say the words to you...for me. Dad, I'm gay."

What he said next really threw me for a loop. "We kind of suspected you might be."

I was dumbfounded. Was I that obvious? "WE?! You mean, Mom knows too?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Parents and especially Galra parents have a sixth sense about these things. When you raise someone and love someone, you get to know them pretty well. We just...KNEW."

"I can't believe I spent all this time, making up this elaborate lie about the life I was living when the two of you knew all along."

Dad looked at me with a serious look on his face. "Why DID you?"

"I was worried about how the two of you would react."

He smiled at me. "Son, your mom and I decided LONG ago that we love you, no matter what. The fact that you're attracted to men doesn't change that for EITHER of us. We just want you to be happy."

I had the best parents in the universe! And I felt like such a fool for thinking I had to lie to either of them. If my mom had been there at that point, I would've hugged her. But because she wasn't, I could only hug my dad. Without thinking, I leaned over and wrapped my arms around him. We hugged for nearly a minute and, as I was pulling away, I turned and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. At that point, he shifted on the couch a bit. I glanced down at his crotch and thought I noticed some swelling down there. I don't know whether or not it was the alcohol I'd had at dinner, all of the physical contact with my dad, or what...but I knew I needed to get up to my room and jack off right away. I was so damn horny, I couldn't stand it. I was about to excuse myself for the evening, but Dad beat me to the punch.

"Thank you for sharing this with me, son. I love you."

"I love you too, Dad. But, if you'll excuse me, I think I'd better head upstairs." I thought I'd leave the rest to his assumptions. I didn't want to tell him I had to go upstairs and jerk off because he was making me so fuckin' horny. I figured it's best that he just think I'm tired.

"Yep. I'd better go upstairs too." As he started to get up off of the sofa, there was something else I wanted to say to him, so I stopped him, put my hands on both of his knees and leaned down to look him in the eye. Looking back, at that moment my life changed. Only, I didn't realize it at the time.

"Dad, before I go to bed, I want to say one thing."

"Something more earth-shattering than, 'I'm gay'?" He grinned at me.

I chuckled, "No. But it's something important... I don't want you to feel sorry for yourself about tonight's plans with Mom not working out. None of this is your fault. Now, she's my mom and I love her. But, you deserve to be treated better than she treated you tonight. You deserve intimacy, affection, and to be treated well by someone who cares about you. You don't have to blame Mom for any of this, but please don't blame yourself, okay?"

"Thanks, son. You're a good kid, you know that?" He smiled that mega-watt smile at me and all of the sudden my heart just melted.

"So I've been told." I leaned down and again gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. As I lifted my head back up, I stopped, my face just inches from his and looked in his eyes. Maybe it was my cock talking, but I saw such need in his eyes...the need to be loved and the longing to be touched. I leaned back down and kissed him again...this time on the lips...not the sort of quick kiss on the lips that a father and son might exchange, but one with more passion behind it. Exhilaration was all I could feel at the moment. I had dreamed of this for years and it was finally happening! After a few seconds, I pulled back and looked him in the eyes again. He didn't speak, but the same look of need and longing was there. I leaned back down and kissed him again. This time, to my amazement, he kissed me back. We stayed like that for nearly a minute...him seated on the sofa, me standing in front of him...our mouths pressed together in a passionate kiss. Suddenly, he pulled away and leaned back on the sofa, breathless. I sat back down next to him.

"What in the hell am I doing?!" He said, with a look of panic on his face.

"Kissing me...and pretty damn well, I might add." I smiled at him.

"We shouldn't be doing this. I'm married. I'm straight. You're my son, damn it!"

My cock was in total control of my actions, now. I had kissed my father and I wasn't about to let this moment end. I put my hand on his right shoulder and looked him in his eyes. "Dad, just do me this one favor. If you do this, I'll go upstairs and leave you alone right now. Look me in my eyes and tell me that you didn't love the hell out of kissing me...that you don't want to do it again. If you can do that, we'll end this right now."

He turned and faced me, looked me in the eyes. But he didn't say a word. Thirty seconds passed by and he still hadn't said anything. Finally, he spoke. "Oh hell! I can't do it!" With that, he leaned forward, put his and on the back of my neck and pulled me back into a kiss. This time, our mouths opened and our tongues began wrestling with each other. While we kissed, I began rubbing his chest through his dress shirt. He broke the kiss after a while. "Fuck, it's been a long time since anyone has touched me and kissed me that passionately."

I reached up with my right hand and stroked the side of his face, making him smile at me. "You deserve it, Dad. You deserve to be taken care of and shown the type of affection you need." I leaned in, kissed him on the mouth a couple times and then kissed down his chin and up the side of his neck to his earlobe, which I began to tongue lightly. I leaned back and then brought both of my hands up to the top button of his dress shirt and began to unbutton it. I got the first two buttons undone, exposing some of his sexy salt pepper colored chest hair, before he stopped me.

"Son, you shouldn't be doing this. WE shouldn't be doing this. It's not right."

I couldn't wipe the grin of happiness off of my face. "Dad, we just went over this. We both want it."

He scooted back on the couch slightly. "No. We talked about kissing. And even that shouldn't have happened...as damn good as it felt. But, what you were about to do...what you obviously want to do...? That's a completely different story. I just can't do it."

His mouth said one thing, but his eyes and his bulging crotch said something completely different. All I needed to do was keep pressing him. "Yes you can. Dad, you deserve to be treated right by someone who can satisfy your needs. I'm that person. I know how to make you feel good and feel loved. I want to do it. All you have to do is let me."

"I can't let you do it, son. I just can't. I can't betray your mother that way."

"You mean the way she betrayed you?! All of these long hours she's working and these sudden business trips out of town... You don't call that betrayal!? This is the time of your lives when you're supposed to spend time together. Instead, she alienates you and pushes you away. You have me sitting in front of you...right here. I want to treat you the way she should be treating you. Can't you see that?" My cock really was in control. What I was about to do, I couldn't ever imagine doing with just any guy. I stood up pulled my shirt off, slipped off my shoes and pulled my pants off. There I stood in the living room in front of my dad...in nothing but my boxer-briefs...my tented boxer-briefs, which contained a raging hard-on. "Look at me, Dad. Can't you see how much I want you? How can you use her as an excuse when she's not here to satisfy you and I AM?"

Dad just sat there, looking back and forth between my face and my crotch. I could see the war going on in his mind. A big part of him desperately wanted to have sex with me. But he didn't want to betray his marriage vows...especially not with another man...and not with his own son. I decided to make up his mind for him. I reached out and pulled him to his feet, looking him in his eyes, I leaned up and kissed him again. I put my arms around his waist and pressed us against each other. He could feel my hard-on pressing against him and I could feel his, trapped in his slacks. As our tongues crashed against each other in our mouths, I moved my hands down and cupped his ass cheeks, massaging them. He mimicked my motions, first putting his hands around my waist and then rubbing my ass.

I pulled back from our kiss and, looking him in the eyes and smirking, I once again brought my hands back up to his dress shirt buttons. I began to unbutton them again. This time, I met with no resistance. While my hands were at work, he lifted his arms up and undid the buttons on his shirt cuffs. I pulled his shirt tail out of his pants and pushed it off of his shoulders and onto the floor. I had to take a step back and marvel at the display of masculinity in front of me. At 48, he had to be THE sexiest man I'd ever seen. His thick pecs were still well-developed from the time he spent working out. He had the best six-pack abs probably of any human male in the universe. Even fitness stars didn't have it like my dad! And his nipples...God, I wanted to take one of them in my mouth that instant. Both were erect and tasty-looking. I reached up with both of my hand and started rubbing his chest hair flow through my fingers. "Damn, Dad. You are one fucking sexy man!"

He broke any tension that might be left with his smile and said, "Like you said. There's no man sexier than me, right?"

"That's the truth!" I leaned in and we kissed again, him now kissing me with absolutely no hesitation. I again moved my mouth down to his neck and started tonguing it. From his moans, I could tell it was driving him crazy. While I was doing this, I unbuckled his belt, took it off, and undid and unzipped his slacks.

"Son, I..."

I pulled back from his neck and interrupted. "Uh-uh. You are NOT stopping this now!"

"Are you kidding me? Not for anything in this world. He put his arms around me, pulled me to him...our bare chests rubbing together and kissed me. I just wanted to say that I...I don't know what to do. I've never done this before. You know...with another guy."

Damn he was adorable with that bashful look on his face. "Don't worry about it, Dad. Just let me take care of you. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I think you'll find that many things will come to you naturally, though." I reached up and rubbed one of his nipples with my finger, causing him to jerk and moan.

"God, son. That's my spot. My nips must be wired to my cock."

"Speaking of... Why don't we finish getting you out of these pants?"

He took over for me and pushed them down to the floor, stepping out of them. Now we were both only in our underwear. Me in my boxer-briefs and he in his briefs...his nicely packaged briefs. "Why don't we head upstairs?"

"What about our clothes?" I questioned. 'WHAT ABOUT OUR CLOTHES?' I had my sexy, stud father standing in front of me in only his underwear with a throbbing hard-on, wanting me to go upstairs with him and I was worried about our clothes!? What the fuck was I thinking?

"We'll take care of them later. Come with me." He took me by the hand and led me upstairs, me getting a nice view of his lovely ass as I walked up the stairs behind him. We entered my parents' room and I was stunned at what I saw. There were lit candles set up all around the room, as well as another bottle of champagne on ice, and a bowl of strawberries and whipped cream.

"Dad, what is all this?!"

"It was for your mother. I assumed, obviously incorrectly, what this evening was going to be about. I don't want you to feel like you're getting leftovers, but I DO want to share this with you, son...since she doesn't want to share it with me."

"Are you sure about this? I mean, if you would feel more comfortable going to my room, we can."

"No, son. This night is about you and me. I want to be with you here." We kissed again and, as I pulled back, I noticed his wedding ring on his left hand. I pulled his hand to me and touched the ring.

"Dad, if tonight is about you and me, then I want it to be ONLY about us." I pulled the ring off of his finger. "Tonight, you don't belong to her. Tonight, you're mine." He watched me as I took his wedding ring and put it in the top drawer of one of the nightstands by the bed. Before I could turn around, I felt Dad walk up behind me, put his arms around my waist and kiss me on the neck. I melted back into him, feeling his chest against my back and his hard, underwear-covered cock press against my ass as he kissed and tongued my neck. I turned my head and my mouth found his for another round of tongue slashing. I broke our kiss and turned to face him.

"I thought you said you didn't know what to do, stud." I rubbed his chest with my hands, being sure to give attention to each of his nipples.

He gave me an embarrassed smile and said, "I thought you might like that. Was I wrong?"

"No. Not at all. I loved it. I love anything that has to do with you and I being naked together like this."

"Well, technically, we're not naked yet."

I looked at us both still in our underwear and grinned at him evilly. "Let's remedy that now." Our mouths met for another passionate, tongue-filled kiss. I kissed my way down his neck to his chest and kissed my way over to each of his nipples. When I was working on one with my tongue, I was pinching and rubbing the other one with my fingers. From his moans, I knew he was enjoying every minute of it.

"Ohhhhh fuck, Son. You're driving me crazy with your tongue."

"If you think that feels good, Dad, you ain't seen nothing yet!" I knelt down on the carpet, my face directly in front of what I'd lusted after for so many years. He placed his hand on my shoulder and I looked up at his face. To see him staring down at me with lust in his eyes...with the flickering candlelight playing on his face. Damn! He looked even sexier that way.

"Son, I want you to know that what you're about to do...I want it. In fact, I want it very much. But I want you to know that you don't have to. What we've done so far has been much more than I ever expected or feel like I deserve. I don't want you to do something that you're going to regret later on."

His concern for my mental well-being was not only adorable, but so fucking sexy. I wasn't even going to acknowledge that statement with a response, though. I smiled at him, rubbed his thigh lovingly and then went to work. I could see the outline of his cock throbbing in his underwear. I stroked it through the fabric with my right hand, hearing him gasp. I looked up to see him standing with his head thrown back in pleasure. Wow! It HAS been a long time since he's had sex... After stroking it a few more times, I leaned forward and started licking the head through the fabric. His cock jerked the moment my tongue touched it. I could tell he wasn't expecting me to do this.

"Oh shiiiiiit! Damn, son!"

"Oh. You like that, do you?" I smirked, knowing the answer would be a definitive yes.

"Fuck yeah!" He said. I knew because it had been a while since he'd had sex, he wouldn't last very long. It was time to skip the rest of the preliminaries and get down to business. I reached up and pulled his underwear down to the floor. None of the countless fantasies I'd had over the years could've prepared me for the sight in front of me. Out popped the most beautiful cock I'd ever seen. It had to be at least fourteen and a half inches long with a half-mushroom head on it, jutting out above a very full-looking nut-sack. And it was thicker than a crushed Coke can! I was truly mesmerized. I was having this effect on the one man I have admired, loved, looked up to, and desired for so many years... It was almost too much to take. After a few moments, my father's voice brought me back to life.

"Keith? son? Are you okay?"

I looked up at him, "Yeah, Dad. I'm MORE than okay." I reached up and started stroking his cock. I heard him take a deep breath and felt his cock jerk at my touch. Wow, he definitely wouldn't last long. "Dad, why don't you lay down on the bed?

As he turned to move over to the bed, I admired his nice ass. I didn't want to scare my dad off with TOO much tonight, but at some point in the near future, I knew I had to have my face buried in that ass. There he lay on the bed...such a gorgeous sight with his muscular, hairy chest and rock hard dick...turned to look at me with such a sexy, lustful, smoldering look on his face. How in the fuck could my mom ever reject this man?! If he were mine, I'd never kick him out of bed, much less alienate him from me emotionally. In that moment, I made a decision. My mother was going to be in Seattle for a week. I was going to make tonight so good for my father that he'd beg me to share their bed with him every night this week. By the time she got back, I was going to make certain he was ready to file for divorce from her. I wanted to be the one sharing my father's bed for the rest of his life...making him feel loved and desired.

"Son? I think you're spacing out again. Are you sure you want this?"

"Oh yeah, Dad. I want this more than you know!"

He then gave me another smoldering look and said, in a husky voice, "Well, then. Get over here and show me."

I immediately pulled off my underwear and climbed onto the bed. Kneeling alongside my father, I reached over and played with his ball sac with my left hand. His eyes were glued to my erect cock. "Man, son... You've developed into quite a man, haven't you?"

I chuckled. "At 19, I'd hope so!"

"Lord! How big is that thing?!"

"It's a little over 9 inches."

My dad's eyes widened. "NINE?! I don't think that's right. After we're done here, we'll have to get out the tape measure."

"Hey, old man. Why don't you stop worrying about the tape measure and let me do what I came here to do," I taunted him. "There's a certain cock I've wanted to suck for years and you're kinda keeping me from it with all of your chattering."

He grinned at me. "You confident fuck. Get to it!" He grabbed his cock by the base and wagged it at me, taunting me right back. I climbed in between my dad's legs and knelt on the bed. This really was a moment I'd been waiting for too many years to count. I never thought this day would come. But here I was, getting ready to suck my dad's cock...and he was willingly going to let me do it. Okay, so he was drunk. But they say alcohol only lowers your inhibitions to give you the courage to do the things you wouldn't normally let happen when you're sober, I reasoned. That must mean that, on some level, my dad has wanted this to happen. Enough rationalizing! I've got a sexy hunk of man lying in front of me with a rock hard cock. This is no time to be pondering the mysteries of life!

I grabbed my dad's pulsing cock and jacked it a couple times. Then, I leaned forward and licked around the head with my tongue. His quick gasp and the jerk of his cock again reminded me that this wasn't going to be a time to savor his cock too much. Later on, I would be able to take my time and give him a proper blow job. I licked down the shaft to his balls and then took each one of them in my mouth separately and sucked on them briefly. This had him writhing and moaning on the bed with pleasure. I licked back up his cock to the head and then took it in my mouth. Aside from a few rare times in the city over the past decade and my time earlier in the evening with Bob, I hadn't sucked much cock over the past few years. But surprisingly, I was able to take it in about halfway. I slowly brought my mouth back up toward dad's cock head, licking the shaft with my tongue as I went. I reached the head and flicked my tongue rapidly along the sensitive underside of the head. That's when my dad went over the moon...

"Oh fuck, son! I'm getting ready to cum!" I suctioned my mouth to his cock, not wanting to lose a single drop of what was to come. "Son! I'm cumming! Take your mouth off!" I didn't move a muscle. Dad started shooting in my mouth. "Ohhhhh Fuuuuuuuuuckkkkkkk!" It felt like it was coming in buckets. I tried to swallow as quickly as he was blasting into my mouth, but it was a losing battle. Cum quickly started to come out of both sides of my mouth. Finally, I had to take my mouth off of his cock. As my father lay panting on the bed - trying to regain his composure, I assume - I leaned back over and licked his cock clean of any remaining cum that didn't go into my mouth. After I finished, I climbed up to the head of the bed and lay down next to Dad.

"Are you all right, stud," I asked, as I reached over and stroked his still heaving chest lovingly.

He turned to look up at me. "All right? Hell, I'm MORE than all right. After that, I'm better than I've felt in years!" Suddenly, his the expression on his face changed from that of pure bliss to what I'd call a mixture of gratitude and love. He reached up with his right hand and stroked the side of my face, lovingly. "Baby, what you just did for me tonight...it was AMAZING! I love you, son." With that, he guided my face down to his and kissed me passionately. We must have lay there, kissing and exploring each other's bodies for at least 10 minutes. Dad had been giving me a hand job for the last 3 minutes of that time when I abruptly ended our make- out session.

"Dad, I'm about to shoot!" And with that, I did...all over his torso and chest. I think my load must've been as big as the one I got out of him. He looked at me with a mock look of incredulity on his face.

"Son, you've made a mess on me!"

I grinned at him and said evilly. "I guess I'll just have to clean you up, then." I instantly leaned down and went to work, licking my cum off of my father's abs and chest.

As I was finishing up, dad asked, with a slight bit of disgust in his voice, "Do you really like the taste of cum?"

I looked up at him, "Oh yeah! But I have to say that yours tastes much better than mine."

"I just never thought it would taste good. I can't imagine what it tastes like."

"Well, it really depends on what the person who makes it drinks and eats. Here. Why don't you sample yours?" I leaned up and kissed him, with a generous dose of his cum still in my mouth. As I flicked my tongue into his mouth and dropped the load of his cum, I ended the kiss and looked at him as he swallowed it. "Well?"

He looked as if he was trying to process what exactly his cum tasted like. But finally, he answered me. "Not bad. Not bad at all!"

It was then that I noticed the untouched bowl of strawberries and whipped cream sitting on the opposite night stand. I reached over and set it between the two of us on the bed. "We shouldn't let this perfectly good bowl of strawberries go to waste!" I grabbed one and acted like I was going to feed it to Dad. At the last second, I put it in my own mouth instead.

"Hey! No fair!"

I smirked at him. "All's fair in love and strawberries, Dad. Get your own!"

He stuck his fingers into the whipped cream and brought them up to my mouth. As I extended my tongue to lick it off of his fingers, he smeared the whipped cream onto my cheek.

"Hey!"

He examined my cheek and said, "Here. Let ME clean it up for you." He leaned over and licked my cheek clean of the whipped cream, then moved over to my mouth and we began kissing again. I was really liking this sexy, romantic, playful side of my dad...and really enjoying how into this evening he was. I decided to take Dad's lead and stuck my fingers into the whipped cream too. This time, I spread some on each of his nipples and then coated his cock, which had grown rock hard again from all of our sex play.

"Oops," I said in a tone of mock surprise. "Let me clean you up, stud."

"Go for it, Baby," he said in a husky, sexy tone of voice. Damn, my heart fluttered when he called me that. I licked each nipple clean of the whipped cream...taking extra time to lick and suck on those sexy erect nips, feeling the chest hair on my tongue too. Then, I moved down and cleaned off his pulsating cock. Damn! Dad was insatiable...and I was insatiable for his cock. I thought about asking him to fuck me. I wanted it so badly. But he'd been reluctant to even go THIS far with me. I realized that I needed to work my way up to fucking. I resolved that, before the week was out, he will have fucked me more than once.

Instead, I proceeded to give my dad a slow blow job. I licked the shaft up and down slowly and alternated between licking, sucking, and then licking and sucking his balls. I thought about trying to tease his hole. But again, I realized that I would have to work my way up to that. After tonight, I knew my dad would be a willing participant in anything I wanted to do. But I didn't want to scare him off by doing everything at once. After about 20 minutes of edging him, I finally brought my dad to climax again in my mouth. Yet again, he shot what seemed like buckets of cum. And yet again, I wasn't able to swallow it all. But I did clean most of it off of him with my tongue.

I climbed up on the bed and laid down next to him again, with my head resting on his right pec, rubbing his left pec and nipple with my hand. He brought his right arm up and rested it over my body. "Dad, thank you!"

He looked down at me, confused. "For what?"

"For tonight. You don't know how long I've wanted this. I never thought it would happen...not in a million years. But it did. And I have to thank you for making it even better than I could've imagined it would be."

"If there's anyone who should be giving thanks here, it's me. I know many people would say what happened here tonight was wrong. But, Son, you made love to me tonight in a way that I don't think I've EVER been made love to. I came twice in the span of 45 minutes. YOU did that for me...my own son. Before tonight, all I knew was that I was straight and a frustrated man in an unhappy marriage. The idea of having sex with a man, never even crossed my mind. Thank you, Son. Thank you for making me feel like a man again."

I took my head off of his chest and looked up at him. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Baby." With that, we began kissing again...and I don't think we stopped making out and touching each other for another 20 minutes. Damn, this was going to be a fun week, if I had anything to say about it.

Dad ended the making out and somehow became practical. "Babe, I'm getting sleepy. Maybe we should clean everything up and get to sleep."

"We can clean all of the dishes and everything else tomorrow. Let's just blow out these candles and go to sleep."

"Deal!" With that, we got up and blew out all of the lit candles in the room. I wanted to stay with him, in his bed tonight, but I didn't want to assume that that's what he'd want. I started to leave the room when he called after me.

"Where do you think you're going, Babe?"

I turned to look at him. "I wasn't sure if you'd want me in here with you tonight, that's all."

He lifted up the covers and patted the mattress. "Get in here, Baby. I'm not letting you out of my sight tonight."

Oh fuck, was I falling in love with this man! I climbed into bed next to him and backed up so that my back and ass were pressed against his hairy chest and crotch. He put his left arm over me as if he were protecting me and then kissed me on the cheek. "Good night, son."

"Good night, Dad." I turned my head and our mouths pressed together for a quick tongue-powered good night kiss before we turned back and drifted off to sleep.

The last thing I remember thinking before I fell asleep was how much fun this week alone with Dad was going to be.


End file.
